


Happy Birthday Gareki

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Category: Karneval
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, M/M, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Gareki's twenty-first birthday (Yogi is now twenty seven). The two have been in love with each other for many years, but have been unable to act upon their feelings due to legal reasons. Now however, there is nothing holding them back, and Yogi knows the perfect birthday present to give to Gareki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Gareki

**Author's Note:**

> Tehe! I got the idea for this just now, on my last ever night as a 13 year old!! Oh gosh, if I'm this bad when I'm 13, how bad am I going to be soon?! Prepare for a lot of smut people xD

The last six years had been painful, physically painful. Having to hold back, trying to conceal your feelings. Except Yogi always knew, and Gareki knew too, and they both felt the same. Legal reasons were to blame for the fact that they hadn't been together a long time before now. But tonight, that was all about to change.  
It was finally Gareki's twenty-first birthday. He could do what he wanted now, and at this moment, he was about to get what he wanted most. The atmosphere at the party was heavy, the majority of people drinking far too much, and the rest sitting in a corner wondering why on earth they were there. Gareki and Yogi had kept as far away from each other as possible up until now; ten minutes to twelve. In just ten minutes, they would be all over each other, and everybody at the party knew it. Nai and any girls had been physically forced to leave early so that they could do just that.  
"So, Yogi?" Tsukitachi asked cheekily, slopping some of his drink onto the floor. "You getting some tonight then?!"  
Yogi blushed and wondered just how much more drunk a person could be.  
"Tsukitachi, don't," he said in the end, glancing over at Gareki, who was apparently deep in conversation with Hirato. "You know I'm apprehensive enough already."  
"What is there to be nervous about?" Dr. Akari asked, joining onto the conversation. "As it's his first time, he has no one to compare you to!"  
Yogi felt a shiver slide down his spine as soon as the doctor appeared before him, but he put on a brave face and answered. After all, he did speak the truth.  
"That's true," Yogi concluded, refusing the fifteenth drink that Tsukitachi had tried to force into his hands.  
"Aw come on!" he whined, downing the drink himself. "If you're not drunk, you're too careful!"  
"No thank you," said Yogi bluntly, looking over his shoulder at the clock on the wall.  
His stomach churned, it was now only seven minutes to twelve. Seven minutes before Gareki would finally be in his arms.  
The black haired boy wandered aimlessly around the room, dodging in and out of his drunk party guests. Gareki made his way towards the pile of opened presents he had received several hours ago. The embarrassment of tearing into them revisited him as he scanned their contents. Evidently, everyone knew that he and Yogi would be hitting it off tonight, as they had all bought him ridiculously inappropriate things. A purple vibrator, a new bed sheet (in case of stains, Hirato had said), several bottles of lube, a pair of fluffy handcuffs and even a packet of painkillers for the morning after.  
Gareki looked up from his loot, and his breath caught in his throat. Four minutes to twelve, just four minutes. Tonight, at last, his lips would join with Yogi's, and they would become the hottest couple on Airship Two! Strong competition for Hirato and Tsukitachi, Gareki thought.  
Upon seeing the time, Yogi had begun to make his way closer to Gareki, so as not to waste a second of the time they were finally allowed to be together. He sat down on the sofa, and Gareki soon joined him, separated by Hirato, who was sitting opposite Tsukitachi and doing very weird things with his tongue. Tsukitachi seemed to be enjoying the sight, as he was drooling slightly and he had finally stopped drinking.  
Gareki glanced over at Yogi, and gestured to the clock. Two minutes. Yogi's mouth went dry, which he realised would not impress Gareki in the slightest. Little did he know, that the teen was feeling just as nervous as he was.  
"Come on sex night!" Tsukitachi suddenly cheered, raising his half empty bottle into the air.  
"Hear, hear," Hirato replied, giving Yogi a knowing look from over the top of his glasses.  
The clock now read one minute, and Gareki was counting down seconds in his head.  
Sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight...  
What if he reacted wrong, and upset Yogi?  
Fifty two, fifty one, fifty....  
What if he was no good, and displeased him? What if Yogi didn't want to be with him after all?  
Forty five, forty four, forty three...  
And now Yogi was having doubts, as he too counted down the seconds.  
What if he couldn't fulfil Gareki's wishes?  
Thirty eight, thirty seven, thirty six...  
What if he messed up really badly, and ruined everything?  
Thirty one, thirty, twenty nine...  
The suspense was building, everyone else in the party had fallen silent, probably counting down too. The only sound Yogi and Gareki could hear was the fast-paced beating of their own hearts, and the sound of Tsukitachi drinking even more.  
Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen...  
The moment was drawing closer, and Gareki just wanted to pounce on the older man. Not much longer now, he told himself.  
Twelve, eleven, ten...  
Oh lord, it was into the single digits! The suspense was killing them, Yogi thought he was going to explode.  
Six, five, four...  
Oh just skip time already, please, Yogi thought, about ready to start tearing his hair out.  
Three, two, one!  
"Oh thank god!" Gareki exclaimed, hurling himself across Hirato's legs and locking his mouth to Yogi's.  
The kiss was so passionate, that it rolled them off the sofa all together, landing them in a pile on the carpet. Yogi's hands were all over him, and Gareki had his tangled in the older man's hair. The kiss felt so good, neither wanted to pull back. But, eventually running out of air, they were forced to retreat.  
As they split apart, everyone in the room erupted into cheers. Gareki even heard someone wolf-whistle.  
"Off you pop then, lads," Akari said, holding the bedroom door open for them, all of Gareki's presents already inside. "And enjoy yourselves."  
Without a second's hesitation, Yogi grabbed Gareki's wrist, and dragged him into the bedroom, tossing him down on the bed and leaping on top of him. They stared lustfully into each other's eyes before hurriedly pulling off their shirts and throwing them aside.  
Yogi was somewhat taken aback, he hadn't expected such a lean young man to have such a toned torso. Gareki however, was enchanted by the sight of Yogi's well built upper body, and all he wanted to do was touch it. But Yogi got there first, laying a hand on Gareki's chest and beginning to explore his body.  
Gareki pulled Yogi down into a kiss, their tongues intertwining as he reached up a hand to gently caress the older man's stomach. Yogi began to apply a little more pressure, aware that he was rushing. He circled a finger and thumb around Gareki's nipples, making the younger man moan out loud. This was the first sexual sound either of them had made so far, and it aroused Yogi so much, that he almost felt his member triple in size within seconds.  
Wanting nothing more than to be free of his constricting boxers, he removed his jeans, helping Gareki with his. Then, they each slid off the other's underwear, marvelling at the wonderful sight they now saw.  
Wasting no time, Yogi wrapped his fingers around Gareki's length and began to move up and down slowly.  
"Ah! Hah..." Gareki moaned, his breathing slowly turning into pants. "Oh, Yogi!"  
The mention of his name was enough to tip him over the edge, and Gareki's next move did just that. The black haired man took Yogi's erection into both of his hands, and began to move them simultaneously, creating perfect friction. Yogi gasped and pumped Gareki faster, pushing him closer to his climax. Yogi was having to work very hard to hold back, but he desperately wanted Gareki to be the first one to come.  
Reaching out a hand, Yogi fumbled in the dark for a second, and eventually drew out the purple vibrator. He turned it up to its highest level, and started to rub it up and down Gareki's erection, making the younger man beneath him writhe with pleasure.  
"Ahh! Oh, fuck that's good!" Gareki groaned, thrusting his hips with the motion of Yogi's hand.  
Yogi lowered his mouth to Gareki's neck, licking and sucking on it as he increased the pace with his hands below. This was too much. Gareki released with a loud cry of ecstasy, his flushed and sweaty face captured for a second in a perfect moment. Yogi felt a lurch in his stomach at the sight of it, and his already swollen erection throbbed painfully.  
"God Gareki, you're so beautiful," he sighed, taking one of the bottles of lube and covering the vibrator with it. "Are you ready for more?"  
In answer to his question, Gareki pulled his lover down for a hot kiss, at the exact same time that Yogi slid the vibrator into him. He gasped into the kiss, feeling a stab of pain from this new sensation. Yogi's tongue was dancing with his, and the blonde's spare hand moved to gently rub Gareki's shoulders, wordlessly telling him to relax. He broke the kiss and sunk back into the pillows, closing his eyes as the pain lessened and turned into a dull hum of pleasure. He nodded to Yogi, who slowly started to move the vibrator in and out, gradually turning it off and replacing it with a few of his fingers. The feeling of Yogi moving inside him almost made Gareki come there and then, but he was determined to wait this time.  
"Nngh, hurry up!" he moaned, feeling a rush of pleasure as Yogi brushed against his prostate.  
"Are you sure Gareki? We're moving very fast," Yogi said, sounding worried.  
"Damn it!" Gareki explained, looking imploringly at the man above him. "We've waited six years, I don't want to wait anymore!"  
And, without another word, Yogi glided into Gareki and started up a pace. It was faster than he had originally planned, but he needed his release so badly it was painful.  
"Ohh!" Gareki moaned, bucking his hips up to meet Yogi's. "Ah, faster! Deeper!"  
Yogi obeyed his every command, feeling pleasure washing over him like hot water.  
"Ahh Gareki, you feel so good," he said breathlessly, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. "Happy Birthday my love!"  
"Oh, oh god! This is the best birthday ever!" Gareki cried, bucking his hips frantically.  
Yogi found his prostate again, and jammed into it, making the younger man scream. His whole body shook, and a few seconds later, they had both released all over each other, reaching the hardest, longest climax of their lives.  
Yogi slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of Gareki, panting hard.  
"Happy Birthday," he said again, kissing Gareki once more before pulling the bed sheet over him.  
"Yogi, thank you," Gareki sighed, closing his eyes. "And, I just want you to know... I love you."  
"I love you too Gareki," Yogi said, lying down next to him under the blanket and snuggling close. "I always have, always will."  
Gareki smiled, and put his head on Yogi's chest. The soft, contented heartbeat slowly sending him to sleep.  
"We'll have to experiment with those other presents some other time," he said slyly, putting all sorts of ideas into Yogi's head.  
"Yeah, I'll look forward to it!" Yogi grinned, kissing the top of Gareki's head lightly.  
"And you know what else I'm looking forward to?" Gareki continued, smiling to himself. "Your next birthday! Twenty seven is important you know."  
"Heh, not really," Yogi chuckled, trying hard not to picture the gift he could expect from his new-found boyfriend when that day came.  
"Don't spoil the moment, dumbass," Gareki said, smiling happily. "Every day is special now that we can be together."  
"Yes, yes it is," Yogi agreed, feeling himself drifting off to sleep. "Hey Gareki?"  
But the younger man had already dozed off, his arm wrapped around Yogi's chest.  
"Never mind," Yogi said kindly, brushing Gareki's fringe out of his eyes and looking down at him fondly. "Oh Gareki, I love you so."


End file.
